


How can I say what I feel

by bookwars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves Cas that's all</p>
            </blockquote>





	How can I say what I feel

As each day passes,  
my love grows stronger.  
I didn't know it was love until it was too late.  
The way you look at her , stabbed a dagger into my heart every time.  
I know you could never love someone like me,  
you are too beautiful and good.  
Your eyes send me into a tailspin when you look my way,  
and I feel my soul try to reach out to you.

But, your grace never reaches back.  
And when we part, it cuts deeper than any knife  
I've been the receiving end of.  
I tried to replace you with others,  
they only lead me back to you.  
I sometimes feel your eyes peer back into mine,  
leaving me cold and breathless.  
Just give me answerer into why you give me an answer back,  
though it will probably be a painful one.  
For who could love someone like?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
